It is an object of this invention to provide a system for supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine in proper air-fuel ratio over a wide range of engine speeds, loads, temperatures, humidity, and other conditions.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a system by which high efficiency of engine operation may be obtained.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a system by which objectionable exhaust conditions are maintained at a minimum.
It is another object of this invention to provide means by which flow of fuel to the engine automatically ceases when the vehicle is coasting or decelerating and in which flow of fuel to the engine automatically resumes when coasting ceases.
It is another object of this invention to provide means by which fuel is introduced into an engine without the undesirable characteristics of a carburetor.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of manufacture, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.